confession tabs
by spikey51
Summary: just using this site to help get info for my band


-= Tabs for Confession =-

Guitar Help

o = Open

m = Palm-Muted

x = Harmonics

r = Reversed Swell. Achieved with the volume button or a volume pedal.

Guitar 1 Tabs

0:00

E -

B -

G 9-10-11-

D x-x-x-

A 7-8-9-

E -

o-o-o-

0:02

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:05

E -

B -

G -11-

D -11-

A -9-

E -

-r-

0:08

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-

D -x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-

E -

-o-o-o-

0:11

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-

D -x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-

E -

-o-o-o-

0:14

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

E -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:16

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-11-11-11-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-9-9-9-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:19

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-

D -x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-

E -

-o-o-o-

0:22

E -

B -

G -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

D -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A -6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-

E -

-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:25

E -

B -

G 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

D 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

A 6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:28

E -

B -

G 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

D 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:31

E -

B -

G 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

D 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:33

E -

B -

G 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

D 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:36

E -

B -

G -7-7-

D -7-7-7-5-

A -7-5-5-5-

E -5-3-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:39

E -

B -

G -7-7-

D -5-9-9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -5-9-9-7-7-7-5-5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:42

E -

B -

G -7-7-

D -5-9-9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -5-9-9-7-7-7-5-5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:45

E -

B -

G -7-7-

D -5-9-9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -5-9-9-7-7-7-5-5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:47

E -

B -

G -7-7-

D -5-9-9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -5-9-9-7-7-7-5-5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:50

E -

B -

G -7-7-

D -5-9-9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -5-9-9-7-7-7-5-5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:53

E -

B -

G -7-7-

D -5-9-9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -5-9-9-7-7-7-5-5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:56

E -

B -

G -7-7-

D -5-9-9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -5-9-9-7-7-7-5-5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:59

E -

B -

G -

D -5-9-9-7-7-

A -5-9-9-7-7-

E -3-7-7-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:02

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-

D -x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-

E -

-o-o-o-

1:04

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-

D -x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-

E -

-o-o-o-

1:07

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-11-11-11-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-9-9-9-

E -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:10

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:13

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-

D -x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-

E -

-o-o-o-

1:16

E -

B -

G -8-8-8-8-

D -8-8-8-8-

A -6-6-6-6-

E -

-m-m-m-m-

1:19

E -

B -

G 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-7-7-7-7-

D 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-7-7-7-7-

A 6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-5-5-5-5-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:21

E -

B -

G 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

D 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:24

E -

B -

G 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

D 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:27

E -

B -

G 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

D 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:30

E -

B -

G -7-

D -7-7-

A -7-5-

E -5-

-o-o-o-o-

1:33

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:35

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:38

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:41

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:44

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:47

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:50

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:52

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:55

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:58

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:01

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:04

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:06

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:09

E -

B -15-13-15-13-

G 7-14-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:12

E -

B -15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-

G 14-14-14-

D -8-

A -8-

E -6-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:15

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:18

E -

B -

G -7-

D -7-7-

A -7-5-

E -5-

-o-o-o-o-

2:21

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:23

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:26

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:29

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:32

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:35

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:38

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:40

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:43

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:46

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:49

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:52

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:54

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:57

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:00

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:03

E -

B -

G 7-7-

D 7-5-5-9-9-7-7-7-

A 5-5-5-9-9-7-7-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:06

E -

B -

G 9-10-

D 9-10-

A 7-8-

E -

o-o-

3:09

E -

B -

G -9-

D -9-

A -7-

E -

-o-

3:11

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:14

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

Guitar 2 Tabs

0:00

E -

B -

G 9-10-11-

D x-x-x-

A 7-8-9-

E -

o-o-o-

0:02

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:05

E -

B -

G -12-

D -x-

A -10-

E -

-r-

0:08

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-

E -

-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

0:11

E -

B -

G -

D -

A 7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

0:14

E -

B -

G -

D -

A 7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

0:16

E -

B -

G -

D -

A 7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

0:19

E -

B -

G -

D -

A 7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

0:22

E -

B -

G -

D -5-5-5-9-7-9-9-

A 7-7-9-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

0:25

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-9-7-9-9-5-5-5-9-7-9-9-

A -

E -

m-m-m-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

0:28

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-9-7-9-9-5-5-5-9-7-9-9-

A -

E -

m-m-m-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

0:31

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-9-7-9-9-5-5-5-9-7-9-9-

A -

E -

m-m-m-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

0:33

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-9-7-9-9-

A -

E -

m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

0:36

E -

B -

G -12-12-12-12-12-10-10-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-10-10-10-10-8-8-

E -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:39

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-12-10-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-10-8-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:42

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-12-10-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-10-8-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:45

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-12-10-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-10-8-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:47

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-12-10-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-10-8-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:50

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-12-10-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-10-8-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:53

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-12-10-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-10-8-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:56

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-12-10-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-10-8-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:59

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-10-15-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-8-13-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:02

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-

E -

-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

1:04

E -

B -

G -

D -

A 7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

1:07

E -

B -

G -

D -

A 7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

1:10

E -

B -

G -

D -

A 7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

1:13

E -

B -

G -

D -

A 7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-

1:16

E -

B -

G -

D -5-5-5-9-

A 7-7-10-7-7-7-9-7-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-

1:19

E -

B -

G -

D 7-9-9-5-5-5-9-7-9-9-5-5-5-9-

A -

E -

o-o-o-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-o-

1:21

E -

B -

G -

D 7-9-9-5-5-5-9-7-9-9-5-5-5-9-

A -

E -

o-o-o-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-o-

1:24

E -

B -

G -

D 7-9-9-5-5-5-9-7-9-9-5-5-5-9-

A -

E -

o-o-o-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-o-

1:27

E -

B -

G -

D 7-9-9-5-5-5-9-7-9-9-

A -

E -

o-o-o-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

1:30

E -

B -

G -12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-

A -10-10-10-10-

E -

-o-o-o-o-

1:33

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:35

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:38

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:41

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:44

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:47

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:50

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:52

E -

B -12-12-12-

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:55

E -

B 15-14-12-10-10-10-15-14-

G -

D -12-9-9-9-9-12-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-

1:58

E -

B -13-

G -11-9-15-15-

D 9-9-9-9-12-9-9-12-11-9-11-12-11-

A -

E -

m-m-m-m-o-m-m-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:01

E -

B 15-16-15-13-13-15-16-15-13-

G -15-15-7-8-

D -8-10-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:04

E -

B -8-

G 10-10-8-7-7-8-7-7-9-11-12-9-

D -10-8-10-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:06

E -

B 12-10-12-12-10-12-15-13-15-13-

G -9-11-12-9-14-

D -

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:09

E -

B -15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-

G 14-14-14-14-

D -

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:12

E -

B -15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-15-13-

G 14-14-14-

D -9-

A -9-

E -7-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:15

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:18

E -

B -

G -12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-

A -10-10-10-10-

E -

-o-o-o-o-

2:21

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:23

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:26

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:29

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:32

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:35

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:38

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:40

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-9-9-9-9-9-7-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-

2:43

E -

B -

G 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-12-12-12-12-12-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

D -11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

A -

E -

m-m-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-m-m-

2:46

E -

B -

G -

D 12-11-9-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-12-11-9-5-5-5-5-5-5-4-4-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

2:49

E -

B -

G -12-12-12-12-

D 5-5-5-5-5-5-4-4-5-5-5-5-5-5-4-4-5-5-5-5-5-5-4-4-x-x-x-x-

A -10-10-10-10-

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

2:52

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:54

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:57

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:00

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:03

E -

B -

G -12-10-10-12-12-12-12-10-15-14-7-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-7-

A -10-8-8-10-10-10-10-8-13-12-5-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:06

E -

B -

G 9-10-

D 9-x-

A 7-8-

E -

o-o-

3:09

E -

B -

G -9-

D -9-

A -7-

E -

-o-

3:11

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:14

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

Bass Tabs

0:00

G -

D -

A 7-8-9-

E -

0:02

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:05

G -

D -

A -9-

E -

0:08

G -

D -

A -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -

0:11

G -

D -

A 7-7-7-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-

E -

0:14

G -

D -

A 6-6-6-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

0:16

G -

D -

A 5-5-5-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -

0:19

G -

D -

A 7-7-7-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-

E -

0:22

G -

D -

A 6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-

E -

0:25

G -

D -

A 6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

0:28

G -

D -

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

0:31

G -

D -

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

0:33

G -

D -

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -1-1-2-2-3-3-4-4-5-5-6-6-7-7-8-8-

0:36

G -

D -

A -5-5-

E 9-9-10-10-11-11-12-12-13-13-14-14-15-16-16-17-5-3-

0:39

G -

D -

A -5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

0:42

G -

D -

A -5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

0:45

G -

D -

A -5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

0:47

G -

D -

A -5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

0:50

G -

D -

A -5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

0:53

G -

D -

A -5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

0:56

G -

D -

A -5-5-

E -3-7-7-5-5-5-3-

0:59

G -

D -

A -

E -3-7-7-5-5-

1:02

G -

D -

A -7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -

1:04

G -

D -

A 7-7-7-7-7-7-6-6-6-6-6-6-

E -

1:07

G -

D -

A 6-6-6-6-6-6-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

1:10

G -

D -

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -

1:13

G -

D -

A 7-7-7-7-7-7-6-6-6-6-6-6-

E -

1:16

G -

D -

A 6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-

E -

1:19

G -

D -

A 6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-5-5-5-5-

E -

1:21

G -

D -

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

1:24

G -

D -

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -

1:27

G -

D -

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E -1-1-2-2-3-3-4-4-

1:30

G -

D -

A -5-

E 5-5-6-6-7-7-8-8-9-9-10-10-11-11-12-12-13-13-14-14-15-16-16-17-5-

1:33

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:35

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:38

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:41

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:44

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:47

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:50

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:52

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:55

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

1:58

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:01

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:04

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:06

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:09

G -

D -

A 5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-

2:12

G -

D -

A -7-

E -

2:15

G -

D -

A -

E -1-1-2-2-3-3-4-4-

2:18

G -

D -

A -5-

E 5-5-6-6-7-7-8-8-9-9-10-10-11-11-12-12-13-13-14-14-15-16-16-17-5-

2:21

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:23

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:26

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:29

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:32

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:35

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:38

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:40

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:43

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:46

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:49

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:52

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:54

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

2:57

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

3:00

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-5-

3:03

G -

D -

A 5-5-

E -3-3-7-7-5-5-

3:06

G -

D -

A 7-8-

E -1-1-2-2-3-3-4-4-5-5-6-6-7-7-8-8-

3:09

G -

D -

A -7-

E 9-9-10-10-11-11-12-12-13-13-14-14-15-16-16-17-

3:11

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:14

G -

D -

A -

E -

Drum Help

B = Bass Drum

S = Snare

H = Hi-hat

C = Crash

R = Ride

HT = High Tom

MT = Medium Tom

FT = Floor Tom

For the crash and hihat, x means closed and o means open.

When using stick hits, they will be represented by a s.

Drum Tabs

0:00

B x-x-x-

S -x-x-

H -

C o-x-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:05

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-

H --x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:11

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:16

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:22

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:28

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:33

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

0:39

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:45

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:50

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:56

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:02

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:07

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:13

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:19

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:24

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-x-x-x-x-

1:30

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FTx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1:35

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:41

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:47

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:52

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:58

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:04

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:09

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:15

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-

H -x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

2:21

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:26

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:32

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:38

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:43

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:49

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:54

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:00

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXx-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-x-

3:06

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-

H --

C -o-o-

R x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:11

B -x-

S -x-

H -

C -o-

R -

HT-xXx-

MT-x-x-

FT-x-


End file.
